1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foundation process and means, for upholstered and/or cushioned furniture, wherein at least un upright or the like, erecting, from the base to pierce the padded and cushioned reclining place and providing a frame to the stringer and/or vertical members, may be itinerated, in a continuous or stepwise way, within the furniture plan. More particularly, the present invention relates to furniture obtained with such process and means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present state of the art, furniture and particularly upholstered and/or cushioned furniture are manufactured in series and used, as manufactured, without any liberty for the user to modify it. Such liberty was limited to the choice of a particular upholstery or to place in any different way the pieces of furniture. This situation dictates numerous and frequent decisive and critical choices, destined to fall in crisis as soon as the the planned events change, i.e., in case of changes in family composition, in suit of rooms or use of same furniture in places different from those chosen. Another chance never considered was that to modify or arrange each piece of furniture to the power of circumstances of the particular moment. The till now devised arrangements were limited to move the seat and/or the back, according to a design strictly provided by the manufacturer, for a range of potential users or costumers, who could operate changes only if provided by the designer, but this did not affect the structure of upholstered and/or cushioned furniture as designed and made.